The Fall of an Elven Hero
by Major144
Summary: A story about the fall of the Elven Hero Oberon Greenhaze and his reaction to seeing the identity of the Third Overlord.
1. Chapter 1 Slumber

The Fall of an Elven Hero  
Chapter 1 Slumber  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or its characters. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon Greenhaze the Elven Hero and Elf King returned from his long quest to Evernight Forest. The quest had been long and treacherous. Oberon had been part of a group that defeated the Second Overlord. Overlord Handric. He had traveled with six other heroes to complete the quest. There was the hafling Melvin Underbelly, the Paladin Sir William the black, the dwarf Goldo Golderson, the thief Jewel, the warrior Kahn, the knight Gallant and Wizard Nicholas Nobel. Each of them showed great skills and qualties. Melvin despite his small size was agile and brave. Sir William was both skilled and honorable. Goldo was strong and a great strategist. Jewel was clever and fast. Kahn was strong and powerful. Gallant was strong and honorable. Nicholas was wise and skillful with magic. All of them were truly great travel companions and friends. Though the he was good friends with all the heroes, he would consider Gallant his best and most trusted friend. He did not know why but they had some how connected as equals. They had watched each others backs and defended one another in times of crises.

The heroes had fought hard alongside each other. Defeating bandits, monsters, and the Overlord and his army of Minions. Oberon's mind flashed back to that fateful battle where he and the other heroes stormed the lair of the Dark Tower. They confronted the Overlord at the top of the tower and a huge fight broke out. Both sides gave everything they had. It was Gallant who brought the fight to an end. Gallant ran forward and grabbed the overlord in a death grip and jumping off the tower. They hit the ground hard after hitting a few spikes sticking out of the tower. Both Gallant and the Overlord laid several feet away from one another. Neither was moving. They both looked dead. Sir William declared Gallant was dead. Saying their was no way no one could survive a fall from that hight. Oberon could not believe this he pleaded with his fellow heroes to help Gallant.  
"We must help him! He fought beside us. There may still be a chance." He said.  
But the other heroes agreed with Sir William and eventually talked Oberon into helping them loot the tower. Nichols went down to the bodies to examine them to make sure the Overlord was truly dead. He came back saying both the Overlord and Gallant were both dead. That news brought a great sadness to Oberon. He became tired after they left the Dark Tower.

Nichols gather up the heroes saying they all did a good job and that they should each pursue their own personal goals and desires. Nichols claimed that no one would deny the heroes their desires. Oberon was a bit confused by this. Something was different about Nichols. But Oberon was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep. Now he was finally home in Evernight Forest. Several elves greeted him and congratulated him. He thanked them and walked to the center of the forest. There stood a great tree. Oberon sat down took off his shirt, leaned against the tree, closed his eyes and went to sleep. He would look into Nichols Strange behavior as soon as he woke up.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Dwarfs and Nightmares

The Fall of an Elven Hero  
Chapter 2 Dwarfs and Nightmares  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or its characters. This is just a story for fun.

Oberon went into a deep sleep. For several days he slept. His people became concerned. They had no idea what to do. They knew Oberon was alive because his chest moved up and down when he breathed. The forest provided nourishment for it's slumbering champion. The tree Oberon slept under would drip water and honey into his mouth nourishing him. The elves believed that Oberon was in deep meditation with the world and that he would wake up soon with great knowledge. There was no immediate threat to their land so they did not worry about their leaders absence. Little did they know trouble was brewing else where.

Not far from the lands Everynight Forest were the lands of the Golden Hills. It was the land of the dwarfs. It was ruled by Goldo Golderson. He was one of the heroes who fought alongside Oberon and the other heroes. Now he was king of the dwarfs. Nicholas had told the heroes to pursue their own personal goals. Goldo desired all the gold in the world. He returned to his home and became king. He then told his people to mine for gold. They had been greatly successful. Golda enjoyed his new found wealth, but still he desired more gold. He sat in his golden throne, with his gold battle ax by his side, dressed in his golden battle armor and gold crown. He slurped some beer from a golden mug.  
"Ah. It's great to be king." He said as he sipped his beer.  
He heard a knock at his door.  
"Come in!" He commanded.  
Two dwarfs marched in and bowed before their king.  
"What news do you bring my spy's?" Asked Goldo.  
"We went to the Evernight Forest my." Said the first spy.  
"We spied on the elves and found out something interesting." Said the second spy.  
"What?" Asked Goldo.  
"It appears that Oberon Greenhaze has entered a deep sleep. He has not moved or anything in days." Said the first spy.  
"The elves have no leader now." Added the second spy.  
Goldo rubbed his bearded chin. A plan was forming in his mind. A plan to make himself richer.  
"This is great news. With Oberon in a deep slumber the elves have no leadership. We can march our army and attack the elves. Will kill them all or take them prisoner and make them work the mines. Will take all the treasure they have and claim their land as our own." Declared Goldo picking up his axe and waving it in the air. "Come we must gather the army." He said as he and the two spies left the throne room.

It was a quite day in Evernight Forest. The elves were up and about tending to the forest and it's creatures. Some elves were having fun with song and dance. Another group of elves were practicing poetry. All was at peace. An elven men was feeding a unicorn a red apple. Suddenly a tree by them exploded into flames knocking down the elf and causing the unicorn to run in fear into the woods. The elf looked up to see a dwarf armed with a flame thrower.  
"Hello elf." The dwarf said with an evil grin.  
The elf jumped to his feet and tried to run away but a bunch of dwarfs armed with axes and a few armed with drills blocked his way. The elf tried to run around them but they grabbed him and forced him to the ground.  
"What do you want?" Asked the elf nervously.  
"Your gold and your life." Said one dwarf as it raised it's ax and brought it down on the helpless elf head.  
The elf was killed instantly. The dwarf picked up it's ax and smiled wickedly at the bloodied weapon.  
"When were done here people are going to call this place Everblood Forest." He laughed as he and his fellow dwarfs marched on.  
The dwarfs went on a great murderous rampage. The elves were no match for them. A few elves went to where Oberon was sleeping and tried to wake him.  
"Please you must wake up your people are in desperate need of you!" Begged an elven women who shook Oberon.  
But Oberon would not waken. The elves eventual gave up and fled to other parts of the forest. At this point the Evernight Forest decided to make a stand for itself against the dwarfs. The great tree Oberon leaned against lit up. It fused the sleeping Oberon with itself. If Oberon would not waken and defend the elves and the forest from the invading dwarfs then nightmares from Oberon's dream would be their defense. The forest searched deep into Oberon's mind and found some powerful nightmares. Soon the nightmares were made real. They manifested in the real world. They were hideous creatures called Nightmare Skulls. They were deformed creatures with little skin and resembled animal skeletons. The Skulls viciously attacked the dwarfs. The dwarfs were greatly frightened by the creatures. The skulls relentless came at them slaying many dwarfs. The dwarfs eventually decided to flee the forest. The elves cheered in victory, but their victory was short lived. As soon as the dwarfs were gone, the Skulls started attacking the elves. Several elves were killed. A few got away but were soon captured by dwarfs. Evernight Forest fell under darkness and corruption. Oberon was faintly aware of what was going on, but he was still in a deep sleep and could do nothing about. In his dreams he wept at what happened. A few tears leaked out of his eyes in the real world for his home and his people.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Overlord

The Fall of an Elven Hero  
Chapter 3 Overlord  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord or its characters. This is just a story for fun.

For over a year the Skulls rampaged through Evernight Forest. They brought darkness and corruption to the forest and all it's creatures. They killed practically ever elf they came across. The skulls actions tormented Oberon. Things only got worse when a few of the elves came back as ghost. Whispering about their anger and sadness. This brought more grief to Oberon. One day Oberon sensed a new dark presence in the forest. It seemed familiar. He felt the dark presence attack his nightmares and some of the roots of his tree. This attack brought him to full consciousness. Final he was awake. He looked and saw who his attacker was. It was a large armored man in black spiky armor surround by a variety of colorful imp like creatures. It was the Overlord and his Minions! That couldn't be right Handric was long dead. Gallant had sacrificed himself to get that done. This Overlord must be some kind of successor. It didn't matter. Oberon would defeat him and then he would try to repair the damage his nightmares had done to the forest.  
"Once I deserted my people, my forest, and I have been punished. I will not desert them again!" He shouted.  
The Overlord and his Minions charged forward. Oberon concentrated and shot a giant tree root out of the ground at the charging enemies. The Overlord jumped out of the way but the root hit a few Minions sending them flying. Oberon heard a noise and looked to see a buck of Skulls charging in with war clubs. One Skull charged at the Overlord. The raised his sword and blocked the war club. He shoved the creature back. The Skull swung it's club sideways, but the Overlord rolled under the blow and got behind the creature and sliced the back of it's leg. The creature fell to the ground. It tried to stand up. The Overlord walked over and with a single swing decapitated the creature. Two more skulls came charging in. The Overlord ran his sword through one of the creatures chest, ducked a swing by the other one, sliced the creature's arms off, and then shattered it's skull with a hit from the sword handle.  
Oberon watched this happen. The fighting skills of this overlord seemed greatly familiar. He heard a noise and saw a couple of Minions climbing up his tree. He used some of his roots to send them flying, but more kept coming towards him. A few managed to reach the part of the tree where he was and surround him. Oberon had no weapons, but his fist he looked down at them. His arms where covered in tree bark. That would do as makeshift armor. He threw a punch at a Brown Minion knocking it's teeth out and sending it flying. He blocked an axe blow from a Brown Minion and quickly punched it away. The Minions pounced on him at once. Brown and Green Minions stabbed him with their blades. A few Red Minions summoned fire balls and blasted them into his skin. Oberon felt all the pain. It made him angry. With a great roar of anger his fist came flying up in a whirlwind of punches sending all the Minions flying away from. Oberon breathed hard, he was covered in scratches and burns. He turned to see the Overlord come charging right at him. Oberon tried to raises some roots up but he was to tired from the Minions. The Overlord stabbed his sword into Oberon's chest! Oberon gasped in pain. The Overlord pulled his sword out. Oberon looked at the wound in his chest then back out the Overlord.  
"Release me from this torment!" He said.  
The Overlord raised his sword and Oberon got a good look at some of the facial features in the helmet. He recognized who the Overlord was. It was Gallant! The Overlord stabbed Oberon again. Oberon felt his life coming to an end, but he was going to talk to his best friend before he died.  
"Gallant it's you! Your alive! My friend I'm sorry for not coming to your aid all that time ago! I should have gone with my feelings to see if you were still alive! If I had done that I've could have charged our fates! I'm sorry please forgive me my friend!" Gasped Oberon.  
The Overlord starred at Oberon with confusion in his eyes.  
"I forgive you Oberon." He said.  
Oberon smiled up at the Overlord.  
"Thank you my friend." He said as the life left his eyes and he turned to ash.  
The Overlord stared confused. Why had he said those? Oberon had called him Gallant. When Oberon saw his face he referred to him as a friend. He was the Overlord. Weren't they supposed to be enemies? A huge flash of pain went through his head and he fell to his knees. Images flashed through his head. The first one was of himself and some others climbing a mountain. He nearly lost his grip and fell, but a hand shot out and grabbed his and helped him back up. He looked up to see the face of Oberon.  
"Careful my friend." He said smiling warmly.  
The Overlord smiled back.  
"Thank you my friend." He said.  
Another image flashed through his mind. He was sitting by a campfire and Oberon was next to him. They were laughing and having a good time. Oberon held up a mug.  
"Cheers to being heroes! May justice and goodness prevail!" He said.  
"The Overlord raised his glass.  
"Double cheers for that!" He said.  
Another image appeared. This time he and Oberon were fighting through a wave of Minions. They were back to back. They fended off many the Minions and shouted war cries. Then the image ended. The Overlord was back to the present what did the visions mean? He had no idea and that bothered him. He grabbed a large rock and put it in the ground. He carved the words "Oberon Greenhaze A Hero and a Good Friend." When that was done he left to continue his journey he was going to figure this out what all those images meant. He did not know how but he was going to.

The End.


End file.
